Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to object recognition, in particular to object recognition in low-lux and high-lux conditions in a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are used to capture image data for objects in various different environments. Moreover, the image sensors or additional equipment are adjusted to best suit the environment being monitored. For example, in an environment with low illumination, i.e. low-lux level, an image sensor may be supplemented by an illumination source that provides constant illumination. While such adjustments work well for static environments, these adjustments do not address the challenges presented by a dynamic environment. For example, an image sensor monitoring objects within a vehicle and adjusted for a particular illumination level may not be effective when the illumination level within the vehicle drops because the vehicle is passing through a dark spot or is being driven during the night.